Her Diamonds
by imagine131
Summary: Cristina and Owen try to move on after the choking incident, but can they? Twists and complications to come. Angsty, A/U, Cristina/Owen obviously and other canon pairings. Title is a song by Rob Thomas that fits the fic. Disclaimer: I own nothing!
1. Grief

Cristina Yang was tired. It had been a long, hard day at Seattle Grace hospital and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep. She wanted to sleep and never wake up, because she knew that tomorrow would be exactly the same as today; surgeries, boring routine check-ups, and avoiding Owen Hunt.

Possibly for this exact reason, Cristina did not run in the other direction when the elevator doors opened, revealing the ex-army man himself. Instead she stood outside the door, coffee in one hand and purse in the other, cursing. But she didn't run. The doors began to slide shut, so she stuck out her foot and skillfully slid into the elevator.

Owen tried to hide the look of surprise that had come across his handsome face. He knew Cristina had been trying her hardest all day to avoid him (she was far too obvious), and couldn't understand why she had suddenly given up. They stood side-by-side awkwardly, trying not to look at each other. When finally the doors slid open again and Owen exited, Cristina let out a sigh of relief and relaxed her posture.

It was then that Meredith entered the elevator, looking as giddy as Meredith Grey could. Cristina was sure this had something to do with her long-time boyfriend Derek Shepherd. She was happy for her friend, in her own way, but she didn't want to hear about Meredith's love life. Not when hers sucked and her heart ached.

"What's with you?" Meredith asked, noticing that her friend was not listening to her. Cristina turned her head and gave Meredith a pathetic look.

"Hunt," was all she said. Meredith adopted a look of sympathy.

On the car ride home, Cristina had trouble concentrating on the road. It was raining in Seattle, like always, and there was a large amount of rush hour traffic. While waiting for the cars in front of her to move, Cristina's thoughts found their way to her least favorite subject at the moment: Owen Hunt.

She suddenly found their encounter today incredibly embarrassing and wished she had run away from the elevator, or at least said 'hello' to him. It wasn't Owen's fault he was damaged. It wasn't his fault he had choked her…was it?

Swallowing her overwhelming desire to turn around and find Owen, Cristina turned up the radio and tried dancing it out, like she and Meredith had done on countless occasions. She soon found, however, that when you're seat-belted in you can't rock as much and therefore less stress is relieved.

Her apartment was empty when she reached it, just as she expected it to be. Skipping food, Cristina went straight to bed. Despite her extreme fatigue that comes with the job of surgeon, she still found she had trouble getting to sleep. She couldn't get Owen Hunt off her mind, and she kept seeing his surprised face when she got in the elevator and how he seemed like he wanted to say something to her the whole ride.

The next day, as luck would have it, Cristina was assigned to trauma. It was a fairly slow day and after checking up on her patients, Cristina found that she had nothing to do. She sat on the bench outside the trauma doors, welcoming the cool air. It felt refreshing, but it also reminded her of the steam room Owen had shown her. She immediately regretted her decision to sit outside.

She regretted it even more so when Owen came out the doors. Again he looked surprised to see her, as though he expected her to move across country and get away from him. He sat down next to her and she didn't move. She wanted to get up so badly and leave him outside in the cold. But another part of her wanted to remain there with him, to forgive him for what he'd done, and to try to move on with him. Torn, she remained on the bench silently. Tension danced in the air like electricity, surrounding the broken couple.

"I'm sorry," Owen said quietly. There was so much sadness and self-loathing in his voice when he spoke. The words tickled her ears like the soft wind that was blowing.

"I know," she replied finally. Run! she thought to herself. But not a single part of her body wanted to get up and run away. She was tired of running away. "How's your therapy been?" she added casually, as though she were commenting on the weather.

"Fine, it's been fine. It's really been helping, actually. I feel better…safer," Owen admitted. Cristina chose to ignore his hint. Instead she nodded.

"That's good. Better is good." She stood up to leave.

"Cristina," Owen suddenly said, sounding desperate and miserable. He made a grab for her had. For a moment, his warm skin touched hers, but it was only for a moment. Then she had left, trying to deny the tears that threatened to fall, shining in her eyes like diamonds.


	2. Desire

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. Seriously, it made me feel all bubbly h****aha. I've been working on this all afternoon with the help of my friend KristyntheKid. Enjoy!**

"Why would anybody voluntarily choose to become a surgeon?" Cristina wondered aloud as she leaned against the nurse's station, her hands holding up her tired head. Meredith leaned over next to her and mimicked her position.

"Maybe they all have mothers like mine," Meredith suggested.

"I'm serious, this job is ridiculous. Surgery after surgery and trauma after trauma. Can't you people just stay healthy and safe?!" Cristina suddenly asked a patient walking by. The patient eyed her oddly and quickened his pace. "Not to mention I haven't had a good night's sleep in weeks. Every time I close my eyes I think of him. God, what's wrong with me?"

"If you like him so much, just bang him," Alex Karev said as he joined the queue at the nurse's station. "Works for me."

"Don't you have a patient to check up on or something?" Meredith asked, trying to get Alex to leave. The last thing Cristina needed was a pig-headed man telling her to have sex with Owen.

"Nope, I'm free as a bird," Alex replied with an annoying smile. Suddenly the nurse's station was getting too crowded for Cristina. As she left, Alex called after her, "Go get him!" Meredith slapped him arm. "What?" he asked in an offended voice.

Finally alone and in the quiet of the hallway, Cristina took some time to think. And naturally all she could think of was Owen Hunt. She thought of his serious dark eyes that had shown so much hurt, and of his voice desperately calling out her name as she left. Cursing herself, Cristina set off on a little hunt of her own.

She found him lying in the on-call room. He wasn't sleeping; he was just lying there looking as sad and pathetic as Cristina felt, though she never would have admitted it. Owen sat up when she entered the room, looking startled. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"I'm tired," she said. "Physically tired from lack of sleep over you, emotionally tired of trying to get over you, and mentally tired of trying to forget you, and failing. I'm so tired of not being with you."

With every word she spoke, she took a step closer to him. With every step both their heartbeats quickened in pace. By the time she had reached the end of the bed, both knew what was coming. They both knew it was wrong but they didn't care. They both wanted it desperately. They wanted each other desperately.

Within seconds their lips were locked, two pieces of a puzzle fit perfectly together. Cristina pushed Hunt back onto the bed and lay on top. She was so close she could feel the beat of his heart against hers. Suddenly he rolled over so that she was on the bed and he was over her. He pulled away for a moment, looking into her eyes for her consent. She nodded, taking deep breaths.

Cristina emerged from the on-call room some time later looking ruffled and feeling sick. She knew that what she had done had been a mistake but it was a mistake that felt so good. Guilt was heavy in her, though.

Alex grinned at her as she passed, taking in her messed up hair and her flushed skin. Cristina ignored him as hurried to get changed. She found that Meredith was waiting for her when she entered the room.

"Where have you--? Oh no," Meredith gasped as realization gripped her. "You didn't! How could you follow _Alex's_ advice? Seriously?!" Cristina didn't say anything, but quickly changed out of her scrubs. Meredith, however, didn't stop her lecturing. Finally Cristina had enough.

"Meredith!" she snapped. "Shut. Up. Okay? It was my decision. My stupid decision."

At a loss for words, Meredith simply stared at her friend with an incredulous look on her face. Eventually she thought of something to say.

"So you admit it was a stupid decision!" Meredith argued stubbornly.

"I don't know what it was! I mean…of course it was a stupid decision, I knew it was a stupid decision. But, I don't know, Mer, it just felt so...so good."

"Well, great. Now that you've got that stupidity off your chest, I think you should go back to ignoring him. He tried to choke you in your sleep, Cristina!" Meredith reminded her, emphasizing every word. Cristina picked up her purse and stormed out of the room, almost knocking over Derek in the doorway.

"What's wrong with Cristina?" Derek asked Meredith when the coast was clear. Meredith looked at him darkly.

"She's being an idiot and won't listen to me," Meredith half-pouted. Derek wrapped his arms around Meredith, unsure how to help.

Cristina was incredibly angry at Meredith when she left the hospital and she didn't know exactly why. Every word from Meredith's lips had been true and logical, but Cristina's stubborn mind was listening to her sick heart. She just didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

**As always, please R&R. **


	3. Passion

**I know, another chapter!? Summer=Free time. This one's a short one focusing on Owen Hunt. This may be a little, uh, well, its slightly more descriptive of their time in the on-call room.....One last thing: this will probably be my last update until Tuesday. Enjoy!**

Owen Hunt lay on the bed in the dark on-call room, unable to sleep but having nothing else to do. It was quiet sitting in the shadowy corners of the hospital like this, and the quiet allowed him to think more clearly. He thought about Cristina and how much he wanted her. For a brief moment, Owen allowed himself a fantasy in which Cristina had forgiven him and they were together and happy. But his smile faded when reality set in.

When he could have had her, he didn't. He all but ignored her. Then, finally, Owen's eyes opened and saw the beautiful surgeon and he blew it. Now he would never have her again. Owen's new and lonely epiphany made him feel suddenly nauseous. Before he could do anything though, the door was thrown open, revealing a very determined young woman.

Though confused as to why Cristina had suddenly shown up and was talking to him, Owen remained silent and listened to her "I'm tired." speech. Before he could reply, she was on top of him. Her lips were warm and fierce against his. He was even more surprise when she pushed him back on the bed and deepened the kiss. Knowing where this was going, Owen rolled over so he was laying over her. He looked for her consent before continuing.

In the dark room, the only sound was their heavy breathing and the rustle of clothes coming off and sheets. Owen could smell her sweet perfume, lightly applied to her neck. He moved his lips down her jaw and to her neck, but she didn't allow that. Cristina pulled his head up so that they were once again lip-locked.

Owen's heart felt like it had swelled like a balloon inside his chest, just about to burst and shower them both with love and lust. The feeling of her soft skin under his was one he never wanted to forget and it was one he wanted to experience again and again, everyday for the rest of his life.

Hot, sweaty, and satisfied, Owen collapsed on the bed next to Cristina. For a moment they both lay there, listening to the sound of their ragged breath. But then Cristina got up. Owen felt as though the balloon swelled in his chest popped, but only a sense of deflation came out. He watched as she got dressed quickly and silently, trying to think of some way of making her stay. He didn't want her to go but could think of nothing to say, so he watched miserably as her hands found the door and opened it, allowing a blinding amount of white light to pour into the previous dark sanctuary.

Then she was gone and he was once again alone.

* * *

**You guys know the drill, please R&R.**


	4. Fate

**Alright, it's still Tuesday, so here it is. This one gave me some trouble. From here on out, we are non-canon and A/U (thanks Kristyn!). Enjoy!**

* * *

Cristina had just finished emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. The tile floor of her bathroom was cold against her skin and made her body convulse with shivers. This can't be good, Cristina thought. Despite the fact that she had just thrown up everything she had eaten in the past 24 hours, Cristina still needed to go to work. Ah, the joys of being a surgeon.

She found that after she showered and got dressed, she was feeling better. By the time she had reached the hospital she felt completely normal. She concluded that she must have eaten something that hadn't agreed with her and went about her business, not telling anyone about her sickness, as it was now over.

But the same thing happened again the next morning. And the morning after that. Finally she could no longer avoid it: Cristina Yang was experiencing morning sickness. She stood in the pharmacy, staring blankly at the shelf in front of her. Making sure no was around, she quickly grabbed the box of pregnancy tests.

She walked awkwardly through the store, trying to look casual while at the same time hiding what she was holding. While the salesclerk rang up the tests, Cristina pretended to be interested in the tabloids surrounding the counter, trying to hide her embarrassment. She paid quickly and breathed a deep sigh of relief once safely in the car.

All day at the hospital, Cristina was distracted. After stopping at the pharmacy, she hadn't had enough time to go back home so she had instead driven straight to Seattle Grace. But now her thoughts kept wandering to her glove box where the box of pregnancy tests was safely hidden. She thought she should tell someone, but didn't know who.

Telling Meredith was out of the question. Meredith would tell Derek and Derek would tell the world. Stevens and O'Malley were options but she didn't know or like them enough to confide in them. Karev had worked in the baby department with Addison Montgomery, but he was an asshole and would tell everyone. Callie Torres' girlfriend was head of pediatrics, but Cristina didn't know much about Arizona Robbins. From the few times they had met, Cristina had gathered that she was a bubbly person and concluded that she probably couldn't be trusted with a secret.

That left one option.

The pediatrics hallway smelled like children and illness, a combination that did not go together well. Dr. Robbins rode past Cristina on Heelys. Confused, Cristina continued on, poking her head into every room until she found who she was looking for. She found her in the last room on the left before the nurse's station at the end of the hallway. Cristina waited outside the room, biting her thumbnail impatiently.

"Yang, what are you doing here?" Miranda Bailey asked, not unkindly, as she came out of the room a few minutes later, placing her stethoscope around her neck.

"Dr. Bailey, I need to talk to you…please," Cristina said quietly. Bailey followed her into an empty waiting room, puzzled. Cristina took a deep breath. "IthinkI'mpregnant," she said in a rush. Bailey cocked an eyebrow.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I think I'm pregnant," Cristina repeated, more slowly this time. "I figured I should probably tell someone, but I didn't know who to tell, and then I remembered you have a baby, and you work in pediatrics, and also, you can keep a secret, well I figured you could, I don't know from experience, but you seem like the kind of person who can keep a secret." With each word, Cristina spoke faster and faster until finally the end of her statement was like a blur to Bailey.

"Yang, I didn't understand half of what you just said, but I got the "I'm pregnant" part," Bailey started after a brief pause. "This is what you all get, all you sex-crazed residents, always sleeping with some attending. If it's not one, it's the other…"

"Dr. Bailey, please," Cristina decided to cut off Bailey before her speech got too involved. "I didn't come to you to be lectured."

"Then what did you come to me for?"

"It's too big of a secret to keep to myself, I needed to tell somebody. I'm not even sure yet, well I mean, I'm pretty sure, but I'm not positive, but…" Cristina took another deep breath. "About two weeks ago, I slept with Owen Hunt. For the past few days, I've been experiencing…morning sickness. I have pregnancy tests out in my car, but I haven't used them yet."

"Go get them. Meet me in the bathroom on the first floor." Cristina nodded and began the trek to her car, which seemed longer to her than it was in reality. Nothing, however, seemed longer than the walk back to car and to the bathroom Bailey had indicated. "Well, go on," Bailey said when Cristina continued to stand in front of the door timidly.

As Cristina waited for the results of the pregnancy tests (she had taken three of them), she thought bitterly that this wait was even longer than the walk back to the hospital. Cristina leaned against a sink, far away from the one the pregnancy tests were resting on, feeling faintly sick. Bailey leaned against the wall behind her, checking her watch every few minutes.

"Time," Bailey said softly. "What do they say?"

With shaky hands and legs Cristina walked to the sick containing her pregnancy tests with the box they had come in in her left hand. She looked from the box to the tests several times, comparing them.

"What do they say?" Bailey repeated.

"I'm…I'm pregnant," Cristina whispered softly.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome ;)**


	5. Fate pt 2

**My longest chapter to boot, I'd say....And most depressing. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm…I'm pregnant," Cristina whispered softly. The weight on her shoulders became too much for her; her knees buckled and she fell, staring blankly at the floor. Bailey was behind her, saying words of comfort that Cristina didn't hear. Her mouth was slightly open in shock, but the rest of her face was expressionless.

Eventually she picked herself up from the dirty floor and turned to face Bailey. Neither said a word. After a brief pause, Cristina left the bathroom silently. She wasn't sure what to do or where she was going, but she knew she needed to get away. She needed to be anywhere but in that bathroom.

Her feet brought her out to the parking lot, where the cold air blowing woke her up a little bit. She stared around her, as if she didn't know how she had gotten where she was. She didn't know how she'd gotten where she was, at the point where uncertainty met uncaring and became fate. How had Cristina Yang gone from determined young surgeon to pregnant woman in love? When exactly had she stopped caring about solo surgeries and started caring about romance?

Cristina wondered if she should tell the others, now that she was certain. Or should she tell Owen first? Should she tell him at all? Still unsure of where she was going or what she was going to do, Cristina began walk away from the hospital, where it had all began. She found herself in the doorway of the Emerald City Bar where most of her surgeon friends and colleagues were sitting and drinking away the days' stress. She considered getting a drink or two or six herself, but then she remembered that she was pregnant and whether she was going to keep the baby or not, drinking wasn't a smart move.

After standing in the doorway awkwardly for a few minutes, Cristina walked farther into the bar. She was still in her scrubs and was being eyed oddly. Meredith came up to her and led her by her elbow to a table in the corner. Cristina took no notice. She wasn't aware of Meredith talking to her until Meredith had slapped her lightly. Cristina turned her head to her worried friend but didn't say anything.

"What is wrong with you?" Meredith asked. She was standing over Cristina, leaning down so their faces were only inches apart. Cristina thought for a moment, wondering if she should tell Meredith what was bothering her or if she should make up something.

"I'm pregnant," Cristina stated, decided that she would need her friend. She watched as Meredith's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed a few times, like a fish out of water, trying to figure out what to say.

"Are—Are you sure? Did you test? Maybe the test was wrong, they're not 100% accurate, you know…."

"Three for three," Cristina responded sadly. Meredith collapsed in the chair next to Cristina.

"What are you going to do?" she asked slowly.

"I'm not sure. I don't want a baby Mer," Cristina whined pathetically.

"I know. Does he know?" Meredith jerked her head in the direction of the bar, where Cristina noticed Owen for the first time. Cristina shook her head. "You should tell him. He probably deserves to know." Cristina shrugged. Secretly, she agreed with Meredith, but she didn't think she could face him. Not now. Meredith nudged her arm and nodded towards the bar again. Sighing and wishing she could be anywhere but on her way to talk to Owen Hunt, she sat on the barstool next to him.

"Hey," he said, looking at her out of the corners of his eyes. He flipped a brown bottle upside down and emptied the contents into his mouth. He gestured to Joe, the bartender, for two more, one for him and one for Cristina. Cristina shook her head and Joe put one of the beer bottles back.

"I need to talk to you," Cristina said quietly to Owen, just as she'd done to Bailey.

"So talk," Owen said somewhat bitterly. He seemed to be upset with Cristina, and he probably deserved to be after what she had done.

"Not here," Cristina insisted. Owen slammed his new bottle of beer onto the counter. Some of the golden liquid slopped over the side and spattered the countertop.

"Damn it, Cristina, just say it!" he growled.

"I'm pregnant." Owens features went from angry, to shocked, to worry, and back to angry within a few seconds.

"Great. I suppose you want me to buy you a ring now?" was his response as he took another sip of beer.

"I just thought you'd like to know," Cristina said as she slid from the stool and walked quickly from the bar. Once outside, she allowed the tears that had been threatening to fall all throughout her conversation with Owen to flow. She sat on a bench in the parking lot and stared at the clear night sky, filled with glistening stars. It was a while before she was aware of people behind her. One was Owen and one was Meredith.

Meredith joined her on the bench and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Owen watched, looking upset, but not at her this time. He seemed like he wanted to do something but didn't know what. Instead, he watched her diamond-like tears fall down with a sense of guilt and grief in the pit of his stomach. Before long his own eyes were burning.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean what I said, I was just…surprised. I mean, you sprang it on me at a really bad time…." Cristina stood up angrily.

"Oh, and it's a good time for me?" she shot back. "I had my life all planned out, and a baby was not in the plans, especially not right now!"

"It wasn't in my plans either, Cristina, but here we are! This is just something we have to deal with!" Owen yelled.

"No, not 'we'. I can't take your crap anymore. I'm done. I don't need you and I don't want you either." Cristina said bitterly. She left him out in the cold once again, bitter, miserable and alone.

* * *

**Did I make you cry?**


	6. Reflection

**Two in one day?! I must be crazy. Thanks for all the great reviews guys! Enjoy. **

* * *

'You stupid, selfish asshole,' Owen Hunt thought angrily at himself. Cristina and Meredith had walked across the street to the hospital parking lot and he was standing alone outside of the bar. 'She doesn't deserve you.'

'She doesn't want you,' his mind added. Owen growled and kicked at an empty can on the ground. He watched as it flew through the air, landing several feet away from him. Kicking the can had not satisfied Owen the way he had hoped it would. So he kicked more things he found, he upturned a garbage can and stomped through the contents like a child playing in a pile of leaves. He did anything to relieve stress.

But as much as he kicked and punched and screamed, Owen was still empty and unsatisfied. There was nothing he could do to shake off the hatred he felt for himself. He couldn't even begin to describe what he felt for Cristina at the moment. Deep inside he knew he still loved her. His heart longed to have her by his side again. There was also regret. He regretted playing games with her feelings, regretted sleeping with her when they were both so vulnerable, and he regretted flipping out on her.

Why had he flipped out like that? The answer was simple, but it was no excuse. For more than two weeks he'd been beating himself up over her. In addition to that, his therapy sessions had been driving him insane (he laughed bitterly at the irony of that statement) and being an attending at Seattle Grace Hospital was one of the most stressful jobs there were. And it had to be after a particularly horrible day and about 5 bottles of beer that she sprang the news on him.

"Have you seen Meredith?" a voice asked. Owen looked up from his position on the damp concrete to see Derek holding the door open and staring in his direction.

"Meredith?" Owen said blankly, slowing coming out of his self-reflection.

"Yeah, Meredith. Cristina's friend. Kind feisty. Beautiful," Derek responded. He came out of the bar fully and eyed Owen warily. "Are you alright?" Owen looked around himself and realized he was kneeling in some scattered garbage from his fit.

"Er…yeah…yeah, I'm…alright. Uh, Meredith…she went with Cristina…that way," Owen pointed behind him to the hospital parking lot as he got to his feet.

"Thanks. Are you sure you're alright?" Derek asked again, slight worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks. Just—just been a long day. A long, long day," Owen stated sadly. Derek nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I've been there. See you tomorrow, I guess." Owen nodded and watched Derek head across the street in search of Meredith and Cristina.

Derek found Meredith and Cristina waiting outside Derek's truck.

"There you are! You have the keys," Meredith said when she saw him approach. Derek shook the keys in front of her face and climbed in the truck. Meredith followed his movements and, after slight hesitation, so did Cristina.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that, maybe I do need him," Cristina said as she collapsed onto Meredith's couch.

"No you don't. He's too unstable. He's like me before I was fixed," Meredith replied, sitting next to her friend. They leaned their heads against each other.

"Yeah, and we got along okay when you were damaged," Cristina argued.

"We weren't dating," Meredith pointed out. Cristina nodded slightly.

"You're right, I don't need him."

"Right," Meredith mumbled sleepily.

"And I don't need his baby."

"Nope."

"I can't have a baby. Surgeons can't have babies. Surgeons have careers."

"Yep."

"I don't have time for a baby."

"No time."

"I'm keeping the baby."

Meredith pulled away from Cristina and stared at her friend, suddenly wide awake.

"You're what?!" she yelled.

* * *

**Oooh cliffhanger! Kinda....Review please! It makes me feel happy.**


	7. Decided

**Here ya go. Not my best, but I got a "daaayyum son" from Kristyn, so I hope you guys enjoy it too!**

* * *

"You're what?!" Meredith yelled. She jumped up from the couch and stared at Cristina as though there were something wrong with her. "What about all that stuff you just said about surgeons having careers, not babies?"

"Bailey has a baby," Cristina said stubbornly.

"Well, Bailey is…Bailey!" Meredith argued. She began pacing back and forth in front of Cristina, making a list of all the reasons why keeping the baby was a bad idea. Cristina watched her but was not really listening. Suddenly Meredith stopped pacing and turned to look at Cristina again. "Cristina! You're not even listening to me!"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Cristina asked, snapping out of her reverie. Meredith groaned in an exasperated way.

"Why do you even want to keep the baby? This is the most un-like you thing you've ever done," Meredith said.

"I know, but…I don't know. I guess, if not now when? Like, if I don't have this baby, maybe I never will," Cristina stuttered.

"I thought you didn't want a baby?" Meredith looked confused and Cristina could tell she was having trouble following the conversation. So was Cristina.

"I don't, but maybe one day I will. And maybe then it will be too late. Besides, I may never have the option to have a baby with him again."

"You make no sense. I thought you were mad at him and didn't want him anymore?" Now Meredith looked really, really confused.

"I am. I don't. But…I don't know I guess I still…care about him…"Cristina was becoming more and more uncomfortable with the conversation, but Meredith didn't let up.

"That's the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard to have a child….And I want you to know that I think this is a stupid decision and I don't approve of it….But as your friend, I'll support you. But I don't like it." Meredith once again sat on the couch next to Cristina. "It'll be a cute baby," she added. "A little red-headed Asian kid." They both laughed and for the first time in a while, Cristina felt things were going to be okay.

"Are you aware that you're still in your scrubs?" Meredith asked. Cristina looked down and realized that she was, in fact, still in her blue scrubs with her white lab coat over them.

"I was not. Would you mind giving me a ride back to the hospital?"

"Yes, I would," Meredith said as she stood up and stretched. "Come on, you look like an idiot."

"Thanks," Cristina mumbled as they both headed out to Derek's truck.

After changing back into her street clothes, Cristina told Meredith that she was going to take her own car and that she wanted do something before she left. Looking confused and slightly worried, Meredith was ushered out of the hospital by Cristina.

"I'll be at your place in 20 minutes," Cristina promised. Once making sure Meredith was gone, Cristina took a deep breath and searched the hospital.

"Dr. Bailey!" Cristina called, spotting the short woman ahead of her in the hallway.

"Yang, what are you still doing here? I thought you left?" Bailey said.

"I did, but I came back. I wanted to, uhm, to thank you for…for before. I've decided to keep the baby," Cristina responded quietly, so only Bailey could hear her.

"Oh, well, congratulations. It's hard, but not impossible," Bailey told her.

"I like challenges," Cristina said. Bailey smiled. Cristina distinctly heard her say "I know" as she was swept down the hallway by a mass of people.

When the elevator doors slid open to allow Cristina access, they revealed Owen Hunt, looking wary and slightly drunk. 'Damn it!' Cristina thought. She looked at her watch. She had told Meredith 20 minutes and knew that Meredith would freak out and worry if Cristina wasn't on her doorstep in exactly 20 minutes. Cristina didn't have time to wait for another elevator.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Owen, not looking at him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he retorted.

"Don't do that. Don't answer me with another question," Cristina scolded him. Owen scowled.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go. Your turn." He finally answered.

"I came back to get changed…and to tell Bailey that I'm keeping the baby," Cristina added slyly and she exited the elevator, leaving him to gape after her. He ran after her just before the elevator doors closed.

"You're what?! Isn't this a decision we should make together? It's my child too!" Owen said incredulously.

"Not if you don't want it to be," Cristina whispered as she hurriedly left the hospital. Owen stopped suddenly at her statement and stood at a loss for words.

* * *

**I think I'm using the "Cristina-leaves-Owen-standing-alone-ending" too much. Feel free to review and yell at me for it! =)**


	8. Mistaken

**I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. And I have to apologise again; before I tell you what for, I'm just gonna say I'M SORRY, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Unless I get on tomorrow (which I doubt) this will be the last update until Tuesday, or more likely Wednesday. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

"What the hell do you mean, 'Not if you don't want it to be.'?" Owen yelled after Cristina. He followed her out of the hospital, where doctors and patients alike were staring at them as they publicly fought.

"Exactly that!" Cristina shouted in response. "If you don't want this baby, that's fine by me. I'm not expecting anything from you."

"Why not? Have I screwed up that much that you don't even expect me to act like a decent human being? At least look at me Cristina!" Owen made a grab for Cristina's arm and caught it, spinning her around to face her. "Why are you even keeping this baby? You don't want a kid."

"Don't tell me what I do and don't want for myself. This is my life, and you don't have to be in it. I'm giving you a free out, just take it. I know you don't want a kid either," Cristina said as she attempted to pull her arm free of Owen's strong grip.

"I want you," Owen replied without thinking. With a look of disgust, Cristina pulled away from Owen and stormed off once again. Owen followed, trying to explain himself. Cristina searched the parking lot for her car and found Meredith sitting on its hood.

"I thought I told you to go home?" Cristina whispered. Meredith slid from the car.

"I didn't trust you to leave safely," she answered, staring over Cristina's shoulder at Owen, who was standing a few cars away. "Want me to get rid of him?" Cristina nodded and hid behind Meredith as she approached Owen. She stopped a foot or so from him, arms folded.

"This is between me and Cristina," Owen said, breaking the silence.

"I don't think so. You and Cristina are over. There's nothing between you anymore."

"Except that baby," Owen said, pointing to Cristina's stomach.

"The baby that you clearly don't want."

"I never said that!" Owen yelled.

"You may as well have. If you want the baby, why did you flip out like you did?" Meredith said in accusatory tones.

"I don't know…I was drunk and tired, and…why the hell am I talking to you?" Owen turned his head slightly so that his eyes locked on Cristina, who looked down quickly. "Cristina, I want to have this child with you." Cristina's eyes flew up to meet Owen's and her mouth popped open in shock.

***

A loud knocking made Cristina's mind suddenly aware of her surroundings. She was standing in the shower, attempting to wash away everything from the past couple of weeks. She had started out with steaming hot water, but now it was simply cold and unsatisfying. Someone knocked on the bathroom door again.

"Cristina?" Meredith's voice called. Cristina turned off the water and stepped onto the cool tile, wrapping a towel around herself. She pulled open the bathroom door, allowing Meredith access to the steamy room within. "Just making sure you weren't trying to drown yourself," Meredith said as she leaned against the inside of the door.

"Thought about it," Cristina muttered. She suddenly groaned. "Why did he have to go and say that?" she asked, exasperated. Meredith shrugged and shook her head.

When Derek found the two of them lying in bed, he felt the sudden urge to kick Owen's ass. He pulled his pillow out from under Meredith's head. She grinned at him and mouthed 'Thank you' to him. Derek rolled his eyes. "I'll be on the couch if you need me," he whispered.

"I was all set to leave him and to try to start over and then he goes and tells me he wants the damn kid too," Cristina complained, munching on some popcorn. Meredith dipped her hand into the bowl, pulling out an overflowing handful of popcorn.

"Did he ever specifically say that he didn't want the baby?" Meredith asked. Cristina closed her eyes and tried to remember every detail of her recent conversations with Owen. It wasn't as hard as one might think.

"Well…no. Actually, he seemed a little upset when I tried to give him an out."

"How upset?"

"He stalked me to the car and wouldn't let me leave. Then he told me he wanted the kid."

"Uh-huh, so what exactly did he say or do to make you think he didn't want this baby?" Meredith asked, confused now.

"When I told him that I was pregnant," Cristina began nervously, "he just…he got angry. He said, 'Great. I suppose you want me to buy you a ring now?' I just thought that meant he didn't…" Cristina couldn't speak any longer, due to the fact that it felt like an iron fist was gripping her insides. Meredith gave her the best hug she could, considering that they were both laying down. "I think I made a mistake," Cristina breathed.

* * *

**Sorry again! Please review.**


	9. Love

**One last update before I go to Vermont for the weekend. Enjoy.**

**PS-Kristyn, sorry, but I wanted to get this up before I left.**

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he entered the room was that it was cold. Goosebumps rose on his arms and he had to force himself not to shiver. He took his usual seat on the couch in front of the fish tank with one arm resting on the back of the couch and the other on the arm. His feet rested on the table in front of him. Owen Hunt looked very comfortable, but he was not.

Owen was hurting inside, the most excruciating pain he'd ever felt in his life. What was worse was that it was the job of the woman sitting adjacent to him to make him feel this pain and examine its cause.

"What do you want to talk about today?" Dr. Katharine Wyatt asked, her head cocked to the side. Owen remained silent. "The war?" Owen shook his head. "Dr. Yang?" Owen's eyes lifted from the floor and his face flushed slightly but he didn't respond other than that. Dr. Wyatt smiled in understanding. "I heard she'd pregnant," Dr. Wyatt said, trying to prompt Owen into speech.

"She wants to keep it," Owen said quietly, still staring at the spot on the floor.

"And that bothers you," the therapist stated. Owen shook his head and cleared his throat.

"No, I…I sort of want to keep it too. Yesterday I told her I wanted to have the baby with her," Owen admitted.

"And how did she react?" Owen remained silent. The only sound in the room was the gentle hum of the lights and the air conditioning.

"She left with Meredith. I think I surprised her. She thought I didn't want the baby," Owen eventually replied.

"Why did she think that?" Owen felt a slight annoyance at all the questions about his personal life, but he knew that she was only doing her job.

"Because," he began, "she told me the night after we had that really bad session. I was in the bar, working on beer number six when she came up and said 'I'm pregnant'."

"What did you do?" Owen looked ashamed when he responded.

"When she said that we needed to talk, I thought that she was going to tell me to stay away from her or something, so I was a little…annoyed, and she caught me off guard. I didn't respond well."

"So what are you going to do?" Dr. Wyatt asked. Owen growled internally. 'If I knew that,' he thought angrily, 'I wouldn't be here talking to you about it.'

"I don't know. The pieces flew pretty far when I kicked them, I'm not sure if I can put them back together now."

"There is a solution to every problem, even the big ones," the therapist said, her first non-question all session.

"But trying finding the solution is a problem in itself. If I could just talk to her…" Owen trailed off.

"Why can't you?" Dr. Wyatt sounded curious.

"When I try, I can't think clearly and my words come out wrong. And I'm not even sure she'd talk to me now if I tried."

"Let's just say you have the opportunity to sit and talk to her, one-on-one. What would you say to her?"

"I would apologize for being such an ass. And I'd tell her how I feel, for real."

"And how do you feel about her?" the therapist asked, leaning forward slightly. They were beginning to make actual progress. Owen also leaned forward, his feet planted firmly on the floor, elbows resting on his knees and his hands were tightly clasped.

"I think I love her," Owen whispered, realizing as he said it how true the words were. Owen suddenly stood up, startling Dr. Wyatt. "I have to find Cristina," he said urgently.

"Wait, we still have 40 minutes left!" Dr. Wyatt called, but Owen was already gone. "Doctors make horrible patients," she muttered to herself.

"Derek!" Owen yelled, spotting the dark-haired surgeon ahead of him in the hallway. "Do you know where Cristina is?"

"I just saw her in the cafeteria. Hey, I had to sleep on the couch last night because of you," Derek accused.

"Sorry," Owen said as he pushed past Derek, running to the cafeteria. Cristina was sitting at a table with Meredith and a few other residents. Owen grabbed her hand and pulled her from the table, despite her protests.

"What?" Cristina whispered, obviously annoyed. At a loss for words, Owen froze up for a moment. As Cristina turned to return to her table in the cafeteria, he gripped her arms tightly. "Ow, wha--?"

Before Cristina could finish her sentence Owen had kissed her full on the mouth.

"Look, I know I've screwed up. A lot. But, damn it Cristina, I love you."

* * *

**Review please!**


	10. Love pt 2

**This one gave me lots and lots of trouble and just as I was about to give up, Baby Nano II inspired me =) Enjoy.**

* * *

"…Cristina, I love you."

Cristina's face remained frozen in a state of shock. She blinked but no matter how many times she closed and re-opened her eyes, the image in front of her remained the same. Owen's face was a mix of emotion, including surprise, fear, and a touch of happiness. There was a long pause before either of them spoke.

"You're hurting my arms," Cristina finally said. Owen removed his hands quickly and put them up in the air to show that he meant no harm. Another long pause followed in which they could hear nothing but their pounding hearts and their ragged, nervous breath. This time the silence was broken not by their voices but a loud and annoying beeping.

Both looked down quickly, scrabbling at their scrubs in search of the source of the noise. Cristina pulled out her pager, feeling secretly relieved. Owen looked up in disappointment, knowing she must now leave. "I've got to go," she said, turning and running away before Owen could say another word.

She found Meredith in the hallway where they used to eat lunch as interns. She was stuffing her pager back into her pocket and sitting on an unused hospital bed. Cristina put her pager away as well and joined Meredith on the bed.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Meredith grinned in response.

"I figured you might need an escape. What did he want?" Meredith replied. Cristina took a deep breath, opened her mouth, and then closed it again.

"He, uh…He told me he loves me," Cristina eventually said. Meredith's face mirrored the shocked expression Cristina's had worn.

"He told you…? But…what…how…?" Meredith stuttered, unable to think of anything reasonable to say.

"That about sums it up," Cristina said, sighing. He laid her head on Meredith's shoulder. "What am I supposed to say to that?"

"Well, what did you say?" Meredith asked. Cristina thought for a moment.

"…'You're hurting my arms.'"

"Nice," Meredith half-laughed.

"I didn't know what to say! Should I tell him…you know…?"

"Well, do you?" Meredith was feeling slightly uncomfortable, but she felt she had to dig into Cristina's feelings. It was her duty as a friend. Being a friend was a lot of work.

"I—I don't know," Cristina admitted.

Cristina spent the rest of the day distracted, thinking about what to do about her Owen situation. Her lack of concentration earned her a rough chewing-out from Derek Shepherd, who was still not happy about having been forced out of his bed. Cristina barely listened to his angry speech. Her mind was working harder than it had ever worked before.

It was much later in the day that Cristina actually ran into Owen. She was walking down the hospital corridor, not paying much attention to where she was walking or what she was doing. He saw her before she saw him and there was no way to escape. She went with him willingly to an empty conference room. Owen opened his mouth to speak, but Cristina cut him off.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she asked. Owen was shocked into silence, closing his mouth instantly. "What am I supposed to say to you? That I love you too?" Owen's mouth gaped slightly. He looked as though that was exactly what he had wanted her to say. "I've been through all of this before---"

"Cristina…"

"—and I'm not doing it again. I can't be involved with you if you're just going to leave one day," Cristina said as though she hadn't heard Owen speak.

"Cristina," Owen tried again.

"I want to be with you, but I have to know you're not going to back out—"

"Cristina!" Owen half-yelled.

"What?" Cristina snapped, looking him dead in the eyes for the first time.

"Marry me," he said.

* * *

**Sorry if I didn't live up to expectations**


	11. Unprepared

**I've had this one planned out since thursday but haven't had an opportunity to write it till now. Hope you enjoy it =)**

* * *

"Marry you?" Cristina repeated, incredulous. "No, I will not marry you! What the hell are you thinking? I won't marry you and I won't say I love you." Owen's voice sounded annoyed when he retorted.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that I am ready for this?! I'm ready for a relationship with you. I want to have a relationship with you!" he yelled.

"You want to prove me to you can handle this? Fine. But we're starting slow. We're going to do this like normal people." Cristina's voice sounded equally annoyed. Owen was puzzled.

"What are you--?"

***

An urgent, loud pounding filled Meredith's ears as she rifled through the kitchen for something decent to eat. Izzie's head was buried in the refrigerator, pulling out ingredients and pushing aside the unnecessary. Alex stood against the wall, eating Cap'n Crunch cereal out of the box. When neither of the other two moved at the sound of the persistent knocking, Meredith went to answer it.

Behind the door stood Cristina. Meredith tried hard not to laugh at the sight of her. Cristina's hair was pulled back in a loose bun with a wide headband on and she had left home without washing off her facial mask. In her hands were several different outfits. She looked very flustered and scared.

"I have a date. Tonight. With Owen," she explained, though Meredith found those seven words made her even more confused. Cristina followed Meredith into the kitchen, telling her of the day's events.

"I can't believe he asked you to marry him," Meredith said, shocked, as they entered the kitchen. Izzie's head reemerged from the fridge looking cheery and hopeful and the thought of a wedding.

"Owen proposed?" she asked gleefully. Alex let out a bark of a laugh.

"I told him 'no'." Izzie's face fell. "But I have a date with him tonight."

"When? Ooh, where's he taking you?" Izzie put her elbows on the counter and placed her head in her hands, looking happy once again.

"I'm meeting him at the restaurant at 9," Cristina said. Meredith made a pained expression and Izzie frowned.

"Ooh," Meredith said as though she had just seen someone get punched in the face.

"You're cutting it really close," Izzie added, looking at her watch.

"What?" Alex asked dumbly, his mouth full of cereal. "It's only 7:30…" Izzie and Meredith gave him a pointed yet pitiful look as they each took hold of one of Cristina's elbows and marched her out of the room.

An hour later, the ladies decided that Cristina was ready for her date with Owen. Her hair was pulled back into a neater bun, the headband discarded, allowing her bangs to fall and frame her face perfectly, which was now mask-free. She wore a simple strapless black tea-length dress with a white band just under the breasts. On her feet were sexy black sandals.

"You look great," Izzie said, beaming. Alex paused on his way to the stairs to say "Damn, Yang." Cristina looked nervously at Meredith, who nodded her approval. It was now almost quarter to 9 and she had to get to the restaurant. However, her body wouldn't let her.

"I feel sick," she mumbled.

"You're just a little freaked. You'll be fine. It's not like it's your first time with him," Meredith pointed out. Being reminded of her past relationship with Owen made Cristina feel even worse. When she still refused to move from her spot at the foot of the stairs, Meredith grabbed her arm and all but threw her out of the house. "Be safe, have fun, and don't be out too late….Oh, and call me as soon as you get home…unless you have company…." Meredith grinned at Cristina's horrified face before closing the door.

The restaurant was beautiful and looked incredibly expensive. When Cristina walked in, fighting the urge to vomit, she saw that Owen was waiting for her at a table not far from the door. He wore a plain black suit with a white shirt and a black tie, but Cristina couldn't tear her eyes away. All feelings of sickness vanished when their eyes met.

Owen stood as Cristina approached. His mouth hung open slightly. "You look…"he began, trying to pull himself together. "You look fantastic," he finally managed to say before helping the smiling Cristina into her chair. Unable to think of any more to say at the moment, they both opened their menus and skimmed through it without comprehending a single word of it. Both of their minds were too distracted by the other.

* * *

**Please review!**


	12. Prepared

**I really like this chapter, it's cute =) Also, I had to write this chapter without any help from Kristyn (she's still sleepin') so lemme know about any inaccuracies. Enjoy.**

* * *

There was silence between Cristina and Owen, but it was not awkward. Neither wished to break it because they were too busy just being with each other in an environment where they didn't have to walk in high-speed through crowded, noisy corridors. Here, they could just sit and relax, and it felt nice.

A waiter in a tux passed by their table, offering them a bottle of wine. Owen opened his mouth to reply 'Yes' but he caught Cristina's eye and turned it down.

"I almost forgot. You don't look pregnant yet…You look beautiful," Owen said almost apologetically.

"Uhm…thanks?" Cristina said, letting out a sort of nervous laugh that Owen joined.

"Have you…uhm…"Owen's voice grew uncomfortable. He diverted his eyes to the elaborate carpet next to Cristina's chair and absentmindedly scratched the back of his neck. "Have you thought about what you're going to name the baby?"

Whatever Cristina had expected him to say, it was not this. She tried not to choke on her water, but was having difficulty. She managed to pass it off as a cough and prevented most of the water from spilling on her. But she could not hide that fact that her eyes had bulged out of her skull. Thankfully Owen, who was examining the carpet with such an intense gaze that Cristina half expected it to catch fire, did not notice.

"Well…no…not…no…. I haven't even really gotten over the shock of being pregnant yet. Besides, we've got nine months to figure that out," she added. Owen did not miss the use of the word "we" in her sentence, but decided to play it cool.

"Yeah, I guess. A buddy of mine from the army—"His eyes flashed to Cristina for a moment before he dropped them to the floor once again. "He was a great guy, really great. He saved my life. I always said I would name my first son after him, because I wanted my child to be just like him."

"What was his name?" Cristina asked curiously. Just as Owen had picked up on her use of "we", Cristina caught the "first son" but chose to temporarily ignore it.

"Ryan," Owen said. He was looking very uncomfortable as though he was afraid of what Cristina would think.

"I like that," Cristina said after a short pause. "Ryan Owen." They both blushed, Owen more than Cristina.

"And what if it's a girl?" Owen asked to change the subject a little.

"Rachel," Cristina said quickly. Owen looked at her, puzzled.

"I thought you said you didn't have the names planned out?"

"I don't but…It's a girl thing…When I was very young I had a friend I was close to and we made a promise to each other that we'd name our children after each other. It's weird, I know, but I do like her name," Cristina admitted sheepishly. Owen smiled.

"It's a beautiful name. Rachel Cristina?" Cristina laughed.

"I haven't thought about it."

"I think it's only fair. If it's a boy, his middle name is my name, so if it's a girl, her middle name is your name," Owen insisted. Cristina smiled too.

"Alright, deal." The jokingly shook hands over the table.

The rest of their time at the restaurant was spent in the same joking, happy mood. When the check came and was placed on the table, both of them reached out for it. Owen looked at her with disapproving eyes.

"Where I come from," he said, "the gentleman buys the lady dinner. It's the least he can do to make up for being an ass most of the time." Cristina laughed and let Owen take the check. The walked out of the restaurant hand in hand and Owen walked Cristina to her car.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Owen held open the passenger door for her.

"I was going to drive you home," Owen said, looking nervous, afraid he may of crossed a line.

"Why? Then you're car-less. That's stupid."

"It's not that far, I'll walk back. I insist." He gently nudged her into the car and walked around to the driver's side.

"You know where it is?" Cristina asked. She was staring at him as though she'd never seen him properly before.

"Mhm," Owen responded, pulling out of the parking lot. The short drive was quiet, but they didn't mind. Owen walked her to the door when they reached their destination. "Well," Owen said. His eyes shot upward, towards where he knew Cristina lived. Cristina was ready for this though. She shook her head firmly when he looked back down. He frowned for half a second before rearranging his features. "Goodnight then." He turned around to leave, took two steps and stopped. "Cristina, wait."

He quickly walked back to her, and caught her head in his hands as she turned back to him. When he left, he left the sweetest and softest kiss Cristina had ever experienced on her lips. The kiss left Cristina both satisfied and unsatisfied. She was ecstatic that he had kissed her. Her lips had longed for his for weeks. But it also left her thirsty for more, and she was tempted to reach out to him and pull him upstairs with her. With a tremendous show of self-control, Cristina ran upstairs alone, already dialing Meredith's number.

* * *

**Rachel and Ryan were my results from the "What Will the Name of Your First Child Be?" quiz on Facebook, lmao. Please review.**


	13. Doubt

**Okay, so listen, tomorrow afternoon I will be getting on a bus to New York to spend the week with my sister. I may or may not be able to post another chapter, depending on how late I sleep. I won't be home until Saturday and I won't likely be posting until Sunday or Monday. Sorry. Enjoy this one, though.**

* * *

Meredith walked into her bedroom to find a dark-haired man laying face down on the bed, his arms and legs sprawled out to cover the entire area.

"Excuse me sir, you are in my spot," Meredith whispered in Derek's ear as she lay half on top of him.

"I'm not moving. You can't make me," Derek mumbled into the sheets. Meredith smiled just as the phone rang. She sprung off the bed to answer it.

"Hello?...Cristina! Hold on!" Meredith fled the bedroom like a robber leaving the scene of his crime and took the stairs two at a time. She bounded into the living room where Alex and Izzie were sitting on the couch. "Iz! It's Cristina!" Meredith called, pointing to the cordless phone in her had. Izzie grinned and abandoned her position on the couch to follow Meredith into the kitchen.

"Okay Cristina, spill it," Izzie said when Meredith put the phone on speaker.

"It went...really well," Cristina admitted.

"How well is 'really well'? Like, 'he-is-in-my-bedroom-stripping-down' well or 'a-second-date-is-possible' well?" Meredith asked.

"I had a no-sex rule on this date," Cristina said firmly. "I want to take things slow, like normal people."

"Normal people have sex with their dates," Meredith laughed.

"No Mer, only whores have sex on their first date…and with random guys from bars," Cristina retorted. Izzie and Meredith laughed.

"Hey! Don't call Derek some random guy from a bar…he's much cleaner than that."

"Did he kiss you goodnight? Was it really sweet?" Izzie asked excitedly after the laughter died down.

"Yes, it was amazing. He drove me home from the restaurant—"

"Wait, he drove you home and you didn't even invite him upstairs?" Meredith asked.

"Ouch," Izzie added.

"It's not that I didn't want to, but…sleeping with him is how I got into this mess in the first place. We had a really nice time and I don't want to ruin this new relationship by sleeping with him…yet," Cristina said, defending herself.

"You make no sense to me. If you'll excuse me, there IS a man in MY bed, so…." Meredith said, trailing off.

"Mine too. See you tomorrow," Izzie said with a smile. Both Meredith and Izzie walked away from the phone.

"Hey! Wait! Come on, at least hang up the phone, your battery's going to die!" Cristina called from the counter.

"Good point," Meredith muttered, turning back to the kitchen just far enough to reach over and shut off the phone.

Cristina pulled the phone away from her ear, shocked at the dial tone she heard. 'Whores,' she thought bitterly as she tossed the phone onto her bed.

Now that she was laying in the dark, alone, she was beginning to doubt her no-sex decision. They had had a really great night and if she didn't have the past she did with Owen, she would have practically dragged him upstairs. But with everything that had happened between them, taking it slow was the best way to go, wasn't it?

'He drove you home and had to walk back to his car,' Cristina reminded herself. She let out a groan. She'd felt really bad about that, but she told him earlier at the hospital that nothing serious was going to happen. He knew what to expect. 'Then why do I feel so bad?' Cristina asked herself. She did indeed feel regret that he wasn't lying next to her at the moment.

***

"Hey," Owen said, leaning against the nurses' station next to Cristina. 'How come I've never noticed how well those scrubs show off his muscles?' Cristina thought. Then she pulled her attention away from his abs and looked up to his face.

"Hey," she said weakly.

"I had a really nice time last night. Maybe you were right, maybe that is what we needed."

"Y-yeah…I had a nice time too."

"Right…well…I should go," Owen said, just as the silence between them began to grow uncomfortable. Cristina nodded and then blushed furiously as Owen's lips brushed her cheek. She watched him leave with her mouth slightly open.

"You are really falling for him, aren't you?" Meredith asked, surprising Cristina, who didn't know she was there.

"Hmm?"

"You've never acted this way, not even with Burke," Meredith said. Then she suddenly grinned. "You love him, don't you?"

"What? I...no, that's….no…uhm…" Cristina stammered awkwardly. Meredith's smile grew and she walked past Cristina, patting her arm knowingly (annoyingly, to Cristina) as she went. 'I'm not….Am I?' Cristina asked herself.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Does she love him?**


	14. Love pt 3

**Well, here it is folks, the last chapter of 'Her Diamonds'. No worries, there will be a sequel. This would've been up sooner, but I had to go to New York and even though KtK said she'd finish it for me, she didn't ["It's too hard. You're a genius, you do it."] Well, thanks for the effort. Hope you all enjoy this chatper! Thanks for reading my fic, it really means a lot.**

* * *

Three weeks after their first date and things were still going fine for Cristina and Owen. Or so they appeared to be. Owen was growing increasingly frustrated, as Cristina still refused to move their relationship to the next level. He did his best to hide his thoughts, but Cristina knew it was bothering him and she knew that the time had come.

She was quiet throughout their date, which made Owen nervous. Images played in his mind, in which she dumped him very vocally and publicly. He swam through the deep sea of memories that covered his time with Cristina and tried to figure out what he could've done wrong. When he didn't find anything, he asked Cristina what was bothering her.

"I'm just nervous," she responded.

"What about?" Owen asked. They had grown very comfortable around each other and there was hardly anything awkward about the two of them anymore.

"Just….something I have to do tonight," Cristina said vaguely. Owen's stomach dropped, flipping and twisting along the way. Cristina, buried in her own thoughts, didn't notice how Owen reacted.

They were walking along a busy street in Seattle that was packed with both tourists and locals. The street was lined with all different types of stores including mom-and-pop bakeries and big-name department stores, the windows of which were all lit to show off displays. Between the lit displays and the actual streetlights, it was hard to tell that it was 9:30 at night.

They walked for about half an hour but they didn't talk much. Owen was trying to think of ways to keep Cristina from breaking up with him and Cristina was busy preparing herself to go all the way. It's not that she didn't want to, because she most definitely did. Cristina was just afraid of what it might do to their relationship.

"It's getting late," Cristina whispered. Owen could hardly hear her over the chatter of the people around them. Owen grabbed Cristina's hand.

"Come on, I'll take you home," he replied. The last thing he wanted to do, however, was take Cristina home. He knew that that would be the place that she would do it, which he was pretty sure by now she was going to, although he didn't know why.

And Cristina didn't really want to go home either, knowing that that was the place where she could potentially ruin everything they'd built over the last few weeks. But having no other excuse to stay out, neither of them could argue.

Owen's car was sleek and black, not like what Cristina would have expected from him. For some reason she pictured him with an army jeep or something. She remembered being surprised to see him driving the little sports car the first time he had picked her up in it. By now though, she was used to having to bend down to get in it, and she was used to the cool leather seats. Would this be the last time she'd be in his car?

The same exact thought was running through Owen's mind. He drove a little under the speed limit to her apartment, hoping to make their time together last for as long as it possibly could. They lingered on the doorway, and an awkward silence fell heavily on their shoulders, dragging them down. Neither wanted to say what was on their minds but they also wanted to just get it over with.

"Do you want to come upstairs?" Cristina spoke quickly and quietly, so quietly in fact that Owen didn't hear her. He only knew that she had said anything because he saw her lips move.

"What?" he asked. Cristina took a deep breath and looked up at him, looked directly into his eyes.

"Do you want to come upstairs with me?" She repeated slowly. Owen's jaw fell, but he quickly composed himself and nodded, smiling slightly. Cristina mirrored his infectious smile and led him to her apartment.

Shoes and jackets were pulled off almost before the door had closed. Owen placed the sweetest and most irresistible of kisses on Cristina's lips, a kiss that would've done the one from their first date proud. He pulled way so Cristina's anxious hands could pull off his shirt.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked while her hands explored his muscled torso. It was a question he didn't want to ask, but knew he should.

"Mhm," Cristina responded, pulling his face back to hers. They made their way clumsily into the bedroom, knocking over objects and tripping over each other. Neither seemed to notice however. They were too occupied with each other.

Owen laid Cristina down on the bed gently, climbing on top of her. She tilted her head back to gasp for air. Owen hung over her, also trying to catch his breath. She looked into his beautiful eyes once more and almost forgot what she was going to say. Owen leaned in again, but Cristina snapped to her senses.

"Wait," she said quickly. Owen stopped, looking worried. "Do you remember what you said to me that night? Before our first date?" Owen nodded. His memory of that particular day stood out clearly in his mind, along with the memory of their conversation in the bar and the memory of the night all of this began. "Do you still mean it?" Owen nodded again.

"Of course I do. Now more than ever," he replied, smiling. Cristina closed her eyes.

"I…I love you too," she whispered, opening her eyes at last to meet his once again.

* * *

**Well, there you go. See you all in the sequel =) Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
